


Batman Begins

by PEZWolf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Hurt, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: It has been ten years since Bruce had been in Gotham. Now he had to make a name for himself, to be a dark night.Selina, The Penguin and The Riddler had all made names for themselves and are not happy with the person who is ruining their plans.Jim was just trying to keep the city together.Now an old threat was rising up, but even more dangerous than before.





	1. The Return

Bruce Wayne looked out of the window of the plane. After ten long, difficult year's away from Gotham, he was finally returning. 

Bruce had kept up with Gotham's news and crime rates. The Riddler and the Penguin were trying to make a name for themselves. Jim had been promoted to the commissioner and Barbra was building a hotel, trying to make it taller than the new Wayne Enterprises building. He might need to change that as soon as he got back. 

Then there was Selina. She had been able to become one of the best theives in all of Gotham City. She had named herself Catwoman. How fitting for her. When Bruce has first met her she wanted to be known by the name cat. Of course, Bruce would not stand for that. He was raised to call people by their real names, not silly nicknames that for some reason had value. 

"Mr. Wayne we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelt." 

The pilot interrupted his thoughts. That seemed to be happening a lot. That is was happens when you tried to make no personal connections for ten years. 

Bruce fastened his seatbelt and looked out the window. He could see that Gotham City airport was nearing every second. For the first time in a long time, he was going to be home. 

But for him, he could not just go back to the way things were before he left. He had been in the worst parts of the world, he had lived through hell and survived and had flourished. He had trained with the best teachers, he had lived alone and counted on no one. He was now ready to start his mission. To make sure no one else had to go through what he went through at such a young age.

The plane touched down and Bruce got off of the plane. Only two people knew that he was returning to Gotham. The person he had to be at night had to be around for a little bit longer before Bruce Wayne could officially return to the city. But that was fine with him. He had not had much contact while he was gone. He needed to ease back into things. 

Alfred Pennyworth and Luscious Fox were standing on the runway waiting for Bruce. He stepped off the plane and headed towards them. He gave them both a hug. 

Before he had left he had been the same height as Alfred, but now he stood above by a good foot. He was also had a lot more muscle now, also scars. 

The scars. 

For ten years he had been on his own, he had made enemies. He had been shot, stabbed, whipped, punched, kicked, slapped, restrained, burned, and knives slash his skin. He was afraid of what Alfred was going to think of him. 

He wondered if he will be accepted with his scars, PTSD, nightmares, touch starvation, and brokenness. 

His thoughts were interrupted again by Alfred and Luscious hugging him back. When they finally they broke apart they all had smiles on their faces.

"Bruce we are glad that you are home." Luscious said.

"I am glad to be back. I can't wait to see everyone else. Of course, I will have to wait for a few weeks before I can officially return."

"Is that really necessary Master Bruce. I am mean your back now, why can't we just announce to the public that you have returned."

"Well if I don't want to be suspected I have to be away for a little while longer before I actually return. Don't worry Alfred, I promise that it will be soon. Besides, I have not talked to you in ten years, I don't want to be carried off by the public before I have had a chance to talk to you."

Alfred seemed a little reluctant to accept that as an answer, but did not question him. He knew better than that. 

Luscious Fox looked at the man who stood before him. Last time he had seen him, he was a young man who was trying find find someplace where he could belong. Now the man who stood before him was well rounded, knew what he needed to do. This was not the same person that had left Gotham ten years ago. But it still was Bruce, his friend. 

"Are you planning on taking of Wayne Enterprises? You will be welcomed back with open arms, you could lead the company."

"I do plan on taking back my company soon, but I have some preparations to make before I do."

Luscious was very happy to hear. The company had been breathing down his neck. They wanted to know where Bruce had been for ten years, and if he was ever going to return. 

"How has Gotham been without me these last few years?" Bruce wondered what was not made known to the rest of the world and kept secret by the rest of the city. It was something that would happen in Gotham.

"We have recovered from when the bridges blew years ago, and we have all moved on with our lives."

Bruce was very happy to hear this.

"And Selina? How has she been?"

Alfred looked over at Luscious with a worried glance. They had hoped he would not have brought her up so early. They had hoped that they could break the news casually to him, but no such luck. 

"It has been a while since the last time we spoke to her. We only hear about on the news just like everyone else. I am sorry we don't know more Bruce. But she did tell us to tell you that if you ever returned to Gotham to stay the Hell away from her."

Bruce just nodded in reply. He had suspected that was the case. He just had to move on. 

"Well enough standing around. We should head back to the Manor. It has been a while since I have seen it. In fact the last time I saw the Manor it was exploding and we were running for our lives in a tunnel under Gotham."

Bruce had meant to lighten the mood, and from the smiles that dances on the lips of the other two men, he has been successful.

The three for them got into a car that was sitting at the curb to head back. 

While in the back of the car Bruce looked out the window at the city of Gotham. Gotham was still no Ivy Town, but still it was better then the last time he had been there. Less tiny criminals were running around, the only concern we're for the bigger criminals. They knew what they were doing. Bruce had to stop them. 

The car passed the GCPD and Bruce saw that the building had been upgraded. The security also looked a lot better. Bruce spotted the spotlight still on the roof of the building. Bruce smiled at the memory of him telling Jim that he would be staying in Gotham, to fight for the city that he loved and cared about. 

He needed to talk to Jim soon. He needed to be on Jim's good radar. He was less easy to fool then others. 

The car was passing over one of the new bridges to leave the city when Beuce was it. On one of the posts of the bridge, for a fleeting moment he saw writing. Not just any graffiti that you would find anywhere in the slums of any city. This writing had meaning and not a good one. The last time he had seen that was when he was a scared little 17 year old boy trying to live another day in Hell. This was not good. The writing was of a mouth smiling not unlike the way a maniac would. Around the mouth were the words ha ha all over. The writing was in purple and green. 

Jeremiah.

Bruce's breath was taken away.

'No, ' Bruce thought. 'Jeremiah is brain dead and in Arkham, this is just a bunch of pranksters pulling a sick joke.'

Bruce wasn't even convinced of his own reasoning.

Arkham

Far away, a man thought insane was thinking. He could feel his return in the scars that now littered his face, well his whole body. He needed to act soon. His cover had worked so far but he needed to break it soon. Now if only he could get a hold of the Echo. 

"Hey Mister J, I heard you wanted to have hotter lead in your pencils today. Also your cheifs surprise is quite explosive today."

He smiled at the nurse. Ah she always knew when to come. She was his one in a million. His plan was set into motion.

Gotham City

Selina blended in with the black of the night in her black leather skin-tight suit. A knife was hidden in her sleeve along with a gun holstered at her side. Other gadgets were brought as needed for each mission, but none of that was needed for a simple spying mission. She had heard that a private plane would be arriving. No one could own or rent a private plane now and days. Sure things were better but still not perfect. Someone had to be really rich had to be coming to Gotham. 

Everyone else who is rich had gotten their money from stealing from others. They would be arrested in any other city, but not in Gotham, so they stay. That means it had to be someone else.

When Selina saw that was Bruce her heart nearly stopped. He had returned to Gotham unannounced. She had promised herself that she had no more feelings for him but now she knew she was wrong.


	2. Plans and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce needs to figure out how to fit into society again. Selina is battling her emotions and has come up with a plan and calls on some people for help. Jeremiah will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Jim just wants to go home.

Bruce woke up to the sun shining in his face. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the light. This was a first time in a long time that he had woken up after the sun had risen. 

He lifted his blanket and placed his feet on the cold hard wood floors beneath him. He had slept on the couch, his bed had been to soft for him. After ten years of sleeping on something so unlike the comfy bed before him, he just could not do it. It still was very uncomfortable to sleep on the couch. Another thing to over come. 

Like the bed being to soft, eating was a very difficult task to do. He still ate but not as much as he used to, and that had scared Alfred a lot. It was not his fault if he did not know that after some time of not having foods filed with spices, juicy meats, heavy rich food, it takes awhile to get used to. But he had to put on an act that he was okay and put together.

It was, well an act. He had nightmares that night, and had woken up a number of times. He had trained himself to do so that he did not wake anyone else up. He had spent much time around other people and he did not want to show any weakness to these people.

Bruce shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He had to keep himself in the present and not the past. He had to move forward. 

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. He was not expecting for Alfred to be there. With how much wine he was drinking yesterday, Bruce thought he would have one of the biggest hangovers of his life, but no. He was moving about the kitchen in his very Alfred way. He moved a bit slower since he had broken his back ten years ago. But that was to be expected from a man his age. 

He caught Alfred staring at him when he realized that he was wearing a shirt. He had gotten warm the night before and had taken off his sweat stained t-shirt and had balled up and thrown it across the room in an act of fustration. He hated that he could not sleep because of the nightmares. 

Alfred was starting at his scars and Bruce shifted beneath the weight of his eyes. He felt them scan over his torso, drinking in the sight of the muscle and scar tissue. He was also painfully aware that he, despite all the muscl, that he was skinny. A type of skinny that would have a doctor worried. 

"Just say something." Bruce broke the silence. It had become painful.

"Master Bruce, what happened to you?" 

"Hell, Alfred, Hell."

"Well what Hell did you go through?"

"Is there any other Hell you can go threw other than Hell." There was a pause.

"I suppose not sir." Bruce grabbed an apple that was laying in the counter and walked away to take a shower.

Alfred POV

Alfred was used to being the first person up in the morning. It was a habit he got into while he was in the army and it just stuck. He had not expected to see Bruce up until after ten'o'clock, but there he was at eight in the morning up and about.

The night before he had seen that Bruce did eat much at supper and did not sleep in his bed. He knew things were going to be different now, but he was not ready for this change. He wanted the young boy who was trying to impress a homeless girl by making a fool of himself to come back. 

When he saw Bruce walk in the kitchen he was not expecting the sight that was before him. His torso was covered with scars. Some were raised with an obvious infection from the past. Scars criscrossed across his back. Burn marks spread across his shoulders. Obvious bullet holes that had been healed over. It was a sight to see. 

He tried to talk to Bruce but he was unable to get a real answer out of him. He just responded in a very vague and wording way. Alfred just hoped that Bruce got the help that he needed and soon. 

Selina POV

Aha! Just as she thought. Selina has climbed up a nearby tree inside the property of the Wayne mansion. The gated grounds were very easy to climb over a few years ago, but since Alfred had had the mansion redone after it had blown up, it was nearly impossible to get over top of the gate without being discovered.

Now she had found a crack in the stone gate of the house a few years ago. After much time she had cleared a space for her to squeeze through the gate and into the grass. The plants had grown over time and concealed the gap so she could come and go as she pleased. 

Now as she sat in the tree and looked trough a window from the lit room her suspicions were confirmed. Bruce was indeed back. She had had her doubts of not being able to see him up close at the airport so she thought she might have thought he was the wrong persons.

"But he is not," she whispered quietly to herself. 

She had found herself doing that a lot. After living alone with cats as your only companions you have to make conversation with who you had. She did not get an actual answer from her feline friends, so she just talked with herself. She had to break that habit. 

"....but I don't know when that will be Alfred. I need to settle somethings before I officially come back. I need to make plans and learn more about my task the I have set before me. Also I needed to find Selina."

"Also I need to find Selina."

After all of these years, and still he said her name like no other person had or ever will. He truly was different from any other person she had met. She hated herself for forcing herself to hate him. 

Maybe this could be to her atvantage. She needed to go meet the Riddler and Penguin, she had just come up with a multimillion plan, and it was perfect. 

Jeremiah POV

He walked trough the bloody bodies that littered the floor. Some doctors, some loved one others were insane. Echo had been busy these last few months. She had gone undercover as a doctor at the asylum by the name Harlen Quinzel. He loved that about her. To hide her true self in plain sight. 

She had recruited the ones best fit for their plan. She had given each a weapon of choice and they had ridden the infestation of people who refused to see the world in a way that seemed to trap you and conform you. Those who saw there vision stayed alive, the others were not so lucky. 

The pools of blood seemed to coat the floor with a scarlet wax, this was a stain that will stay for awhile. The smell of metal stung the air in such a strong way that if anyone had a weak stomach would be on the ground spilling their guts. 

The sight would do the same. Some of the bead bodies had their head separated from the rest of their bodies. Some of them had been cut up in many different pieces, some of the bodies you could even tell that they were human to begin with. Some of them had been put into arrangements. One was a couple sitting together. Another couple were stripped and were placed on top of each other as if they were caught just before they were about to have sex. 

On of the limbs moved on what seemed to be a dead man, Echo did not like that. She took a knife which someone had dropped off the floor and stabbed the person over and over agian. Blood splattered onto her face in a beautiful violent way. The red dots contrasted her white makeup. 

"Come along Echo, we have somewhere to be. Also we don't want to be around when the police get here."

Echo moved away and they continued on their way. Jeremiah was right, they did have somewhere to be. They were unable to have this opportunity in ten years. After waiting that long, they were not about to let it pass them by. They needed to get ready. 

Penguin POV

It had suprised him when he had gotten a call from Selina, oh wait Catwoman. That was what she was calling herself these days. He had not had much contact with her for about ten years. They had helped each other after the bridges blew, but it turned out to be an act to get close to him to kill him. To avenge Tabitha Galavan. 

Now after all this time, she had called him a bout a plan she had. A plan to revive a hefty amount of money. She had said Bruce Wayne was back in town. That was something he was not expecting. They had had a a thing between them in the old days. He guessed those feelings were gone. 

He was reluctant to help her with her plan, but it was to much to reisist. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire. He just had to call someone, someone who was very good with plans. 

Riddler Pov

He was so happy right now. He had tricked a rich couple, and because of that their heads were now crushed beneath 20 tons of rock. He loved it when things went his way. He had just got to do three things he loved to do most. Kill rich people, steal and make people look like fools when they could not guess the simplest of riddles. 

He had just gotten to his hideout when he got a call on his secure phone. Very few people knew that number. When he picked up a smile spread across his face. The Penguin was on the line. 

He bread the plan and what was in store he could not help but be interested. Bruce Wayne. Such a good way to make the headlines. 

He ignored his plans for robbing a bank. His plan for tomorrow night. He set his sights on a new idea. They needed to make sure this plan does not go to ruin on them. This was going to be good. 

Jim POV 

Jim just wanted to go home to Lee and Barbra. Not be at Arkham and see the scene spread out before them. They had checked and identified most of the bodies. Jeremiah and a few others were not among them. Also a doctor, Harlen Quinzel, who was supposed to be on duty that night was not among the staff. Of course Jeremiah would have help on the inside. 

He spotted Harvey among the police and walked over to him. He went slowly to not slip on the slick blood that covered the floor. 

"Hey Harv, hell of a night."

"Hey Jim, you know what the fuck is going on here. Just when things seem good something has to go to shit."

"Yeah you could say that again." 

"How is Lee doing? Heard that she is still the best Doc in town."

"She is doing good. She has been busy though." 

"What about Barbra? The kid not the ex crazy killing machine."

"She is doing great. She is upset that I am gone working most of the time though." 

Their conversation was interrupted by a yell for Jim. He ran over and saw a message was written for him. Carved into the chests of the people on the ground. 

'First the asylum, next Bruce Wayne.' 

Jim pulled out his phone and called a number he had not called in ten years it seemed like. The caller on the other side picked up.

"Hey Alfred, have your bread from Bruce recently?"


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are coming together. Jeremiah is rallying all of his followers. Riddler and Oswald with Selina. Gordon is getting suspicious

Alfred POV

When he had heard the phone ring so late at night he was tempted to let it just ring. He thought it was just some smaller company trying to ally themselves with Wayne Enterprises and then screw them over. But he answered anyway. 

“Hey Alfred, have you heard from Bruce recently.”

There was no mistaking that voice, Jim Gordon. It had been ten years since he had received a call from him. After Bruce left it had been like the thing that they had in common was gone. Now that Bruce has returned he had gotten a call from Jim again. 

“Eh…… master Bruce has not been here a firm ten years. Unless he crawled through the windows and is now sitting in the parlor, I do not know where he is.” 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, he hoped that Jim had bought his story. 

There was a pause from the other end of the phone, and then the simple reply of, “okay.” 

Alfred could tell that he did not completely believe him so he said something to make him seem less suspicious. 

”I did receive a letter from Bruce about a year ago. He told me he would be home within a year, I am expecting his arrival any day now.”

”Call me when he gets to the manor, I would like to talk to him about something very urgent.”

”And what would that urgent matter be?” 

”Jeremiah is loose and is looking for him.”

”Jeremiah? I thought that he was currently brain dead and under high security in Arkham. I also why would he be after master Bruce? Surely he would know that.”

”I have no idea. This is Jeremiah that we are talking about. He is not the most predictable person out there. Just give me a call when you next hear from Bruce.” 

Alfred looked down at the phone in disbelief. Bruce had not even been back for a week before people were looking for him. He just hoped Bruce knew what he was doing. Alfred surely didn't. 

He sighed, where was Bruce anyway. That boy had a bad habit of disappearing and not being found. What had happened to him over those ten years? 

The Riddler’s POV 

Seriously, how was Selina able to make herself an empire if she was this stupid. She did not think of all the possible variables that could happen. 

He, Oswald and Selina have met up at the new clock tower in the center of the city. The last one had been blown up by Jeremiah a few meager weeks before the bridges blew. It was major news. It was the only place where they all agreed to meet. No one had an advantage over the other. 

At that moment Selina and Oswald were discussing a plan and it was horrible. The pain he was in about how stupid they were felt like he had dropped several IQ points. 

”Then we get passed the old butler no problem. He has back problems so he should not cause us much trouble so-”

”Actually the old butler will be a problem.” He had to interrupt them before they got too far into the plans. 

”And how is he a problem?” Selina looked annoyed at his interruption. She seemed to think she had everything under control. 

But she does not. 

”The butler will be an issue because he has had special forces training and they know how to work through the pain. Also, he has favors from so many people he can call upon when the bridges blew. Also, he has detective, oops excuse me commissioner Gordon in speed dial. Actually, according to the butler's phone, which I managed to hack, he just received a call from him. Also, more security measures have been installed inside the mansion as well as on the outside.”

”So what do you purpose we do.” Oswald straightened his monocle. 

”I say we make our move when the butler is out. He leaves the mansion at 1:30 on Tuesday and 4:30 on Friday's. On Saturday he leaves at 12:45 and does not come back until 6:00, I think that is the perfect window of time for us. We can make our move, cover all of our tracks and reach the set location and still have enough time for tea.” 

”Okay so how are we going to get into the house. As you said they have increased security measures. What do they have?” 

”They had motion detectors below and above the gate, and the gate door demands a code and a complete scan of the car. The front door demands a voice command and a key along with an iris scan. But in the far corner underneath a bunch of ivies is a hole in the wall that we can squeeze through. And there is a tree that we can climb. The windows on the higher floors have less security. They have a lock and an alarm that is pretty easy to disable. We could get in that way. It is a lot easier getting out.” Selina had a surprising amount of information about security. Enough that he could actually work with. 

”I could get one of my henchmen to be on the lookout during this heist.” Oswald offered. 

”No offense Oswald but I do not trust any of your henchmen to even get me a proper cup of coffee so I don't think so. They know how to use their fists better than their eyes. But they could try and delay the old man even more. The more time we have the better.” 

”So how are we going to grab him? We need to figure that out now.” 

”Well we don't want him making much noise, so we will have to knock him out, possible gag him as well. We will drag him out then tie him up. We probably will drug him and them knock him over the head again just to make sure. Someone needs to be in the car waiting so we can get away quickly. Oswald, I say that will be you. Selina is there any way you can contact your plant friend and get a potion to knock him out.”

”Yeah, I know where I can find her. She still owes me for baling her out two years ago.” 

”And what are you going to be doing exactly.”

”I am going to make sure everything goes exactly how it is supposed to go.” 

They had a multi-million idea coming together. 

Echo’s POV  
I followed Jeremiah to his new statuary, the new church of Jeremiah. Over the last ten years, I had been recruiting more people to join the cause. Many of your minds heard my calling and took up arms to serve the greater good. Some older minds also came, many of them had suffered under the hands of society and think it needs to be changed. We had a congregation and now we have a pastor. 

We walked down the hall, past the recruitment room. Dark splatters covered the wall. After a little while of trying to get the room clean between each recruitment I gave up and let the blood buildup. The dark brown was contrasted with the bright red of new blood. Oh, Jeremiah will be so happy. 

We enter the hall and have the convicts from Arkham all stand in a circle around a table. I retrieve the guns from the cupboard and layer them all on the table. Each grabbed one and put it to the head of the person in front of them. 

“1….2….3!” I screamed three and waited for the gunshots. 

BANG! 

Five of the original fourteen still stood. Jeremiah slowly clapped for them and then moved on. We reached the back of the building where everyone else was waiting. 

I entered the room and announced, “Our savior has come home!” 

They all stood at attention and looked toward the door. When Jeremiah walked thru they all started to clap. Jeremiah completely ignored them and took his place at the pulpit with me on the right. He looked over everyone in the room and then gave me a smile that made me want to crumple to the ground. He turned back to the ground and addressed everyone in front of him. 

“You all chose to serve under me to the mission of identifying what is corrupt and insane and snuffing out the cause. We see how the world should be, purified, different, free, changed. Many people will try to stop us, but we will never give up until this city is given what it needs. At first, I thought that was I make Gotham a floating island of darkness and despair to create a weapon to serve our cause: the Dark Knight! But that did not work out. I have a plan to change all of that though. To ensure that our weapon still becomes what we need him to be. We will make him see our vision. THE MISSION THAT HE NEEDS TO SERVE. A HIGHER CALLING THEN THE REST OF US!” 

Jeremiah paused to take a breath. 

“The mission that may cost you your life. If you want to serve that cause, step up and take your place next to me and help me create this weapon of their undoing!” 

For a second no one moved and I was worried that I had chosen wrong, then everyone stood up and moved to stand next to Jeremiah, our savior. They all knelt before him and he smiled. 

“Good. You all have made a good choice. Now we need to capture Bruce Wayne as the next step in our plan.”

Bruce POV  
I had been down under the manor all day. I had been able to start setting up my station and space to investigate. Of court gym and a place for my suit. I already had taken the liberty of putting a bat on the front of my suit and some other weapons in the shape of a bat. I was going to be ready soon. I just had to wait a few more days before I would be returning to Gotham. It is high time to have Wayne Enterprises to have a figurehead. But now It was time to get lunch. 

It was about one in the afternoon on a beautiful Saturday in June. It had been such a long time since I could enjoy the weather without rushing to get to the next thing. That was one thing that I missed from not living in Gotham. We had a season. 

I reached the kitchen and went to the fridge and took out bread and peanut butter. 

I had just finished with my meal when I headed a small crash coming from the floor up above me. I stood up and went to investigate because I knew that Alfred would not be home right now. 

I went up the backstairs that connected to the kitchen just in case. It was a narrow space, not made for anything except getting up and down, not moving furniture so it was pretty easy to miss.

I found a broken vase on the ground next to an open window. That was wrong, I always made sure that the windows were closed on this floor. I looked all around the floor. There was a bunch of rooms that they could have gotten into if the were able not to set off the alarm when entering. 

I reached for the knife that I usually had inside my pocket and took it out. I crept down the hallway listing at doors, seeing if I could hear anything that would be the least bit suspicious. One door had a draft coming from it so I opened up the door slowly. Sure enough, the window was open and the lock had been broken. Someone was in the manor. I turned to leave the room when there was a flash of movement in the corner of my eye. I turned just in time to see a figure in black come at me with a syringe. 

I dodged out of the way and used their momentum to push them to the ground. I grabbed my knife and stuck it through my attacker's hand, pinning them to the ground. 

I straddled them and reached for the mask that covered their head when I sensed someone behind me. 

I turned just in time to see someone with another syringe in hand. Before I had time to react they injected the chemical into the blood system. I felt myself getting tried. My hold on the person beneath me loosened and I put my arms out prevent having my face being crashed into the ground. My vision started to blur all together. When I looked up I saw the person who injected me take off their mask. A wild mess of familiar curly hair was freed. I tried to focus on the face I had not seen in years when black spots covered my vision. 

”Sleep, ” said a familiar voice. 

My arms gave way beneath me and I barely registered that someone handcuffed me. The last thing I remembered doing was whispering one name.

”Selina.”

A/N  
Sorry that it took so long to update. I hope they won't be months between updates.  



End file.
